


United Front

by AlexandraCasey (AliceSweeney)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSweeney/pseuds/AlexandraCasey
Summary: Orochimaru is a stain on the leaf village, turning up trouble every few years, Hinata and Sasuke have decided they've waited for Konoha to stop him for too long. With or without allies, the two plot to take him out.





	1. Trouble Brewing

Hinata sits across from Ino on a wooden bench, watching as her friend tries to discreetly stare at Choji. Hinata is disgusted by the amount of pining rolling off of her friend in waves. She focuses on the little paper ball she has made, flicking it perfectly at Ino. She manages to hit her friend in the middle of her forehead. 

“What do you think of the secret meetings?” 

The question is more of a last attempt to try to get Ino’s attention back to her. She is tired of all the pining lately. 

Ino jumps in surprise feeling the ball hit her in the face. She scowls, being ripped out of her own thoughts. 

“How many times have I told you not to do that? The answer is too many.” 

Hinata smirks and Ino pouts turning her gaze away from Choji to finally look at Hinata. She snatches up the paper ball from the ground, angry. 

“What meetings?” 

Ino meets Hinata’s mismatched eyes knowing Hinata will not stop until she gets to gossip about Konoha. Hinata raises an eyebrow, looking surprised. 

“The secret meetings? They’re late at night and no one speaks of them?” 

Ino frowns, “The one our parents and every clan head is going to? I just figured it was more useless political drama. They’re all to busy arguing about how Konoha should be run to actually run it. I didn’t ask about it.” 

Ino could ask around, but she doesn’t see a point. They never argue about anything useful at meetings. It has been two years since their village was attacked, she does not see why they would meet about it now. Hinata’s answering grin spells out trouble. Ino knows exactly what it means. 

“Hina, no. This is going to backfire terribly. It always does with you.” 

Hinata’s innocent look makes Ino feel defeated. 

“What could possibly go wrong?” 

_ Everything,  _ Ino thinks to herself. 

“If you have to say that sentence, then it is a terrible idea! Go find...Sasuke or someone to go get in trouble with!” 

Ino thinks that maybe mentioning Sasuke is mean, but Hinata can not avoid Sasuke forever. 

“Why would you say that? Do you hate me? What have I ever done to you?” 

Hinata asks Ino. Like magic, she watches as Sasuke enters her sight. She groans placing her head down. She wants a hole to form underneath her in the ground and eat her. That would be easier. Something is placed in front of her on the bench table-top. She reluctantly lifts her head to look at Sasuke. 

He gives her a dazzling smile, “Konoha’s two most beautiful women together. It is my lucky day.” 

He turns to Hinata and bows, as over dramatic as always. 

“Hello, princess.” 

Sasuke stands and moves behind her, going to wrap his arms around her in a hug. 

Before he can there is a growl from underneath the table. It is a deep, threatening growl that he knows must belong to Akamaru. Akamaru moves from underneath the table, his lips pulled up over his sharp teeth as he growls. He stands in between them, waiting for Sasuke to try and move closer. Sasuke should have expected the dog to have been there. He frowns, but steps back. Hinata places her hand on Akamaru’s head. 

Ino sighs, how could this be her life? 

“How do you always manage to have Kiba’s partner? Shouldn’t Akamaru be with Kiba?” 

Hinata smiles down at Akamaru, petting him gently. “Yeah, but Kiba is well...Kiba.” 

Sasuke is sure she means Kiba is the only Inuzuka that is afraid of dogs. Choji sits down quietly, in between Ino and Sasuke. 

He smiles lazily at Hinata, “Don’t you mean Kiba is afraid of his own dog? Unusual, isn’t it? It must be funny to be afraid of dogs in that clan.” 

Ino jumps in surprise, missing the glare Choji shoots towards Sasuke. He leans towards her giving her a smile. Hinata smirks at Choji, his possessiveness always entertains her. She wonders how much she would have to pay Neji to flirt with Ino in front of Choji. She would love to see her friends response. She would love to see Neji’s ass handed to him by Choji. Maybe she’ll do that when he comes home from his mission. She wouldn’t risk hurting Choji like that, he is her best friend. His happiness means too much to her 


	2. Kakashi: Meeting of Disappointment

Kakashi is not surprised by Hiashi, but irritated nonetheless. He and Iruka share a knowing glance. 

“Hiashi, may I clarify? You wish to speak on who your daughter should marry and the Sabaku family coming to visit? We could be speaking on the dangers of the Akatsuki or...Orochimaru instead, but you wish to speak on suitors and...political visits?” 

Iruka chuckles underneath his breath. 

“You act as if Hiashi is capable of caring for anyone besides his own clan.” 

Hiashi glares at him. 

“This potential political alliance would do wonders for our village! They could be a great help, we must ensure they are happy and comfortable.” 

Iruka shrugs. 

“It seems more like a play on a suitor for Hinata. Which, technically is not legal. She’s to marry Sasuke technically. You just wish to upset the Uchiha’s and get a chance to brag about how much better your children are. This is for you to feel in control, it has nothing to do with the village.” 

Hiashi scowls. 

“Hinata is not your concern!” 

Iruka puts his hands on the table, leaning forward. 

“Then why does it keep being brought up? You’re mad because everyone here knows I am right.” 

Kakashi decides it is time to interject. He knows Iruka would fight anyone over the village, even if they are from the village. Iruka has blamed himself too much for the events in the village.

“Let us get back on track. We have held successful political visits before, we will do it now. It is not a concern. However, missing children and dead bodies mysteriously coming up is the concern. It has Orochimaru written all over it, but we have not seen or heard of him recently. We have no idea how the bodies turned up, but we have to figure it out.” 

Gai interrupts lifting his head from the table, “Technically, his name wasn’t written on the bodies.” 

Iruka lets out an irritated huff and Kakashi glares at Gai. He is useless when tired. Kurenai taps her perfectly manicured nails on the table. 

“Why now? I mean, everything about him is precise. We have not heard from him in a long time. What more could he want? What else is he trying to accomplish? What changed and why here and now specifically?” 

Her questions send concerned murmurs throughout the room and Kakashi is grateful for her. Gai does not know why it takes Kurenai to make them concerned, they all know what Orochimaru is like. This will not be the first or last attack, although it’s not like they truly care. Why pretend now? All they care about are alliances and marriage. They could have gotten rid of the monster years ago, but they did not care enough. He stares at Kurenai’s blood red nails as they tap on the table. She glances around the room coolly. Hiashi opens his mouth to interrupt and she holds a hand up, silencing him. 

“We should put together a team of our elite ninja. Stop looking at the big picture. Find out who these people were and what was done to them. We go from there.” 

As always her voice holds no room for arguments. Her voice sounds bored, like she would rather be asleep. Kakashi smiles at her, he can always count on her to control the room if he can’t. She should have been Hokage. Gai listens as Hiashi successfully turns the room against Kurenai using fear. He listens to them argue. 

“Can we go home now? Hiashi can plan his illegal Sabaku marriage, we can all sleep. Everyone can go back to not caring. It’s a win-win.” 

Kakashi glares at Gai. 

“Enough.” 

Gai rolls his eyes. 

“What? Hiashi only cares about the Hyuga clan. He only cares about allying his family with the Sabaku family. Or marrying his eldest daughter off to the Uchiha’s. It has been spoken of since her birth. She could not even lift her own head, but she was to marry someone from a powerful clan. What better than the Uchiha? This village could have and should have killed Orochimaru years ago when we had the chance, but we didn’t. Instead our village worried about marriages. It shall never change. There is no point in worrying.” 

Kurenai sighs. Everyone is as ridiculous as always. 

“Insulting is better? You are no better.” 

Gai clasps his hands together with a smile. 

“I am not. I have never claimed to be. I was just stating the truth. Our village does not care about the village. You are so involved because of your connection to Hinata. We all have our selfish reason.” 

Kurenai glares as Hiashi interrupts her. 

“With the exams coming up-” 

Fugaku scoffs before interrupting. 

“We will have no exams left at the rate we are losing our ninja and children. The damned exams can wait because soon we won’t have a village!” 

Kakashi rubs a hand over his masked mouth. Iruka sounds exhausted when he speaks again. 

“Kakashi, we need to start worrying about children. I can’t keep having to go into my classroom and explain a classmate is dead for unknown reasons or is missing and there is nothing we can do.” 

Kakashi nods to Iruka. Everyone is right. Village politics is important, the village doesn’t do enough and not enough has been done for the kids. He can feel the pulsing in his head increase and he glares at Gai. He vaguely hears Hiashi arguing and he puts a hand up. 

“Can we get back to speaking calmly? I am done until everyone can behave.” 

He wishes Minato were here to help him, but he is on a mission. Minato and Kushina are better at this than him. He looks around the table at Tsunade for help, but she doesn’t seem willing to help by the way she looks away. Hiashi is furious. 

“I am no child. I will not be spoken to like one. You forget who is older.” 

Kakashi loses his cool. 

“If you were not all insistent on acting like them I wouldn’t have to. I would have better luck talk to the children.” 

The meeting was useless and Kakashi can’t help but blame Gai.


End file.
